Endings lead to new beginnings
by ChloeIsSherlocked
Summary: My take on the break up of Molly and Tom's engagement, and who happens to make an unexpected and quick visit? ONESHOT


**This is my take on Molly and Tom's break up, I personally feel it was ended on each others agreements and it was casual. I have added a little twist to the end so it ended on a high note, and the chance for me to carry this on, because I do have an idea of how i could continue if you enjoy. If you want me to continue just let me know.**

Molly sat down on her sofa, trying not to take in the atrocious singing coming from the shower, Tom had obviously found a song he really liked and couldn't resist. Toby jumped onto her lap and she stroked his soft fur.

She knew that she couldn't succumb to a relationship with Tom, let alone a marriage, he was hell to live with. Glasses everywhere, toilet seat left up, clothes sprung over the bed and floor, all creased and unidentifiable if clean or dirty.

Toby just purred, closing his eyes and padding to get comfortable, all Molly wanted to do was to get this over and done with, and with no trouble, especially if Sherlock were to find out, she hadn't seen or heard from him in days but he would tell her a ridiculous plan on how to end it, she needed to do it casually and civilly.

The singing subsided and the gush of the shower halted; she just sighed, knowing that she had nothing to lose; the sooner the better.  
Molly waited for Tom to get his butt into the lounge, knowing her luck he'd take forever, however he seemed to be quicker this time.

"Hello Molly" he lent down and gave his fiancee a peck on the cheek.

Molly didn't twitch, her eyes followed as he sat opposite.

"Molly?"

"Huh what?"

"Hello Molly" Tom repeated.

"Oh, hello"

Silence.

Tom twiddled his thumbs, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong, you ask that all the time"

"Well you seem a bit..."

"A bit what?" Molly raised her eyebrow.

"Off" Tom finished.

"I have been caught up with a lot of work and just haven't had the chance to get a good breather" Molly wasn't good at lying, as Sherlock continuously pointed out.

"You were only telling me yesterday it's been quieter than usual"

"Oh, did I?" Molly went a little red.

"You've been off for ages, it's Sherlock isn't it?"

"What about him?"

"He hasn't been around for days and I just thought that had got to you"

"Well it isn't that"

"So it is something"

Bugger she thought.

"It's not working out" she said with her hand over her mouth.

"What?"

"I don't want to marry you"

Tom didn't answer for a few seconds "I was expecting this"

"Elaborate?"

"Well after Sherlock had come back I knew that everything would change, I know you knew that he was well and alive for those two years, you just weren't expecting him this early, you were always going to move to him"

"I've gotten over my school-girl crush, it's just that i don't see our relationship going anywhere anymore"

"Was i just a shoulder to help you during those months Molly?"

"No, I did fall in love with you, it's just it's run out of steam, the boat can no longer stay afloat."  
Tom nodded "I'm happy you've told me now, and not after the I dos"

"You're not mad?"

"Course not, disappointed, but I will never be mad Molly, Sherlock is a nice guy i suppose"

"I don't fancy Sherlock!" Her lips trembled, and her cheeks went a light shade of crimson.

"I know when you lie Molly Hooper" - at this point Toby started licking her hand.

"Me and Sherlock will never happen, he doesn't do sentiment and relationships and intimate kissing, and most of all hugs"

"But he cares about you"

"I suppose but I always doubt it even though i shouldn't"

"Why do you doubt it?"

"Just in case something happened and he wouldn't be there to protect me"

"I'll always be there to protect you Molly Hooper" came a familiar voice.

Both Molly and Tom turned to the doorway where the voice came from but he had vanished.

She got up and went into her bedroom, looked around and saw the window open, slowly she looked down then on the ledge.

"He was here Tom! You heard him, he was here!"

"Course I heard him, he said it clearer than a public address system"

Molly turned and looked at him "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to call Alfie, to make sure my room is still vacant and move back in there if all runs to plan"

Molly nodded, sliding the ring off her finger "Here"

"Keep it Molly"

"No, take it, honestly"

Tom took the ring "I'll start packing my stuff"

"Yeah the stuff i managed to finally wash, and fold neatly"

"Sorry about that"

Molly departed the bedroom and sat in the kitchen so she could let Tom pack, it didn't take him long, he gave her a kiss on the head. "Bye Molly"

"Bye Tom" she smiled and watched him leave, then went back into the bedroom where Toby had moved to. He sat there staring at the bathroom door. what is it Toby?" she stroked his head.

She went into the bathroom where she looked at the steamed mirror, she smiled at what had been written on it.

'Always, SH'

**Should i continue, I have an idea pin pointed, so I am happy to if you enjoy :)**

**All reviews and followers and favourites are appreciated :)**


End file.
